


Tis The Season To Be Naughty (Sugar & Spice)

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna)



Series: Sugar & Spice! [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Holidays, Praise Kink, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace
Summary: The start of a Holiday One shot collection, from my other fic (Sugar, spice and everything nice!) Nothing is very thought out, or edited to the best of my abilities... but they are fun, little Smuty Holiday Oneshots, so please do still enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sugar & Spice! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Tis The Season To Be Naughty (Sugar & Spice)

It all started innocently enough... for them anyways. A few suggestive texts... one racy picture, and it was all down hill from there!

Daddy: Saint Patrick may have driven all of the snakes out of Ireland... but that's not gonna stop me from slithering into your little green panties!

Babygirl: I'm gonna shamrock your world baby!

Daddy: All joking aside, I can't wait to see you tonight! ❤

...Hours of Holiday jokes, Pints of green beer and many, many Playful pinches aside lead to a very, Very Happy Couple! *************************************************

He pressed one hand to her lower back, arching her deeper into his thrust, deepening the angle and forcing his cock to drag over pleasurable spots she herself had never even found!

Then, he pressed his other hand firmly... possessively against her tense tummy, fucking up into the cradle of his palm through her flesh! Both gasping at the jarring sensation, before bucking wildly against eachother, he was pressing out the last few inches of space inside of her, barely leaving enough room for just him! All of him!

They greedily sought out their own completions against one another, while selflessly helping their love along. Him tilting his pelvic bone to crush down against her swollen and aching bundle of nerves... and her running her hands up and down his silky back before reaching around to cup his firm ass.

Reaching further back and up with a wriggle and a little uncomfortable stretch on her part, to reach around and fondle his balls that drew up tight at her gentle teasing and jostling. rolling them and rubbing them against one another and her slick palm, slicked up with the over flow of their shared arousal.

The slick slapping sound of his slick, tight abdomen meeting the gentle give of her plush ass driving her insane! Driving her up and up until the rough abrasion of his public hair over her clit and the deepest moan she'd ever heard tumbling from his throat, drew her up so tight against herself that their wasn't any room for him left and he was expelled from her depths!

His still painfully hard cock spit out of her drenched and violently spamming cunt, as her scolding hot juices squirted out rapidly against his quivering stomach and bobbing erection... She was so over sensitized, that she heard nothing, felt nothing! A high-pitched buzzing filled her ears and a white light blocked out her usually sharp vision completely!

Before a rhythmic slap and grumbled praise reached her straining ears, over the thump and rasp of her own heart and lungs.

Good Girl! That's my good girl! Fucking squirted all over my fucking cock!

So hot, such a good girl for your Daddy!

Gonna come all over your tight little tummy like you came all over mine! Drenched me so good, gonna make you clean it up after I rub my cum into your belly!

Work it up into your hungry, devoring womb and work it through the soft gold hairs on the outside... that sexy little spot between your stomach and your mound, press it in against their until you beg daddy to stop!

Eghhh, fuck yeah, coming on my little slut! My dirty fucking girl! So dirty for me, just for Daddy!

His words and groans drew her out of her painful and prolonged bliss. Until she jerked in after shocks so stong they were the strength of some of her past orgasams, at the splash of his filthy yummy cum on her sensitized and twitching belly... Rubbing it in as he'd promised!

Before gently lifting her hips up to his face, gently cleaning her up the way he'd threatened to make her do herself, and then pulled her into a kiss so deep and sweet that it sent her into a state of bliss the likes of which she'd never known...

The taste of their shared pleasure, mixed within his sinful and plush mouth, managed to release the last of the tension she possessed within her whole body! Instead of the sinful spark, Re-revving her up as she'd suspected it would.

...The last sound to reach her ears, was the sound of his deep voice rumbling satisfied praise against the ticklish back of her ear.

Nuzzing into her neck and assuring her, "Sleep now little one", "Daddy is here", "He's got you... and he's never letting go!"


End file.
